Sports equipments grips in current use are typically made of leather or molded rubber with various additives such as cork. Unfortunately, these grips wear and harden with use and thus lose their tackiness. Consequently, the entire grip has to be replaced, which involves cutting, scraping, the use of solvents, adhesives and clamps. This process is wasteful, time consuming, inconvenient and expensive. It also exposes a person unnecessarily to petrochemical solvents, fumes and adhesives.
Previous attempts to recover a worn and hardened golf grip have involved the use of various materials in the form of tape but these attempts have presented various problems. For example, they are too troublesome and time consuming, use too thick a material, result in an oversized grip, require using adhesive to keep it in place and prevent peeling and finally, require taping down the tail end of the taped material.
To date, all attempts at recovering have been abandoned for all practical purposes and the only remedy has been to replace the grip. This usually means leaving the racket or clubs at an equipment facility and returning to collect them. It is neither cheap nor convenient and it is a process which has to be repeated at regular intervals.
Thus there has been a long-felt need for a simple, fast, economical and efficient way of regripping a tennis racket, golf club or other sports equipment of the type having a grip. This need has so far remained unsatisfied.